


Double Drabble: A Bar Named Kronos.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Highlander: The Series, Smallville, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Crossover, Double Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-04
Updated: 2005-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Double Drabble: A Bar Named Kronos.

Methos groaned.

It was supposed to be just a job. After the mutant facility had exploded and he'd spent a frightening amount of time drowning before his Watcher pulled him out, he'd thought he'd go into something less hazardous.

It was his bar. It was his operation. He ran it through dummies, and somehow, that meant that he had to do all the dirty work. He'd lived too long to trust mortals. Their frames of reference were too short.

He _hadn't_ expected to run into a not-Immortal who still set off his Quickening-alert. He _hadn't_ expected to get taken into custody, without being challenged first. At least when monsterboy had killed him, he hadn't noticed Methos reviving. Too wrapped up in his semi-mortal hormones, thank gods. Methos knew Lucy. She was a vixen, and she'd make a good Immortal one day, if someone didn't take her head first. If Methos didn't take her head first.

Sometimes he was more than tempted to. Especially now. Leaving him alone, with no means of getting out of the police's clutches. And without his sword.

Methos groaned again and clutched his throbbing head. Really, suiciding to escape from custody was so last century.


End file.
